Truth
by IfIShouldStay
Summary: *All Chapters Updated!* after Fudge tells them that their son is dead, James and Lily Potter move to the USA. 13 years later, they come back and find out that they were lied to and Harry is alive.
1. The Potters

**Chapter 1: The Potters **

My Name is James Christopher Potter, I'm 35 and I live in Pendleton, IN.

When we moved here my wife, Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter had fallen in love with this small town, we had the perfect life.

Perfect…………..

Almost perfect………….

As I look at my wife and daughter, Ashley Lilith Potter, I think that something is missing or someone. My son Harry James Potter went missing when he was only a year old, I still remember when it happened! It was a living nightmare.

_Flashback  
_

"_Lily we've got to go!" I yelled.  
_

"_I won't leave Harry!" She trilled.  
_

"_Lil he'll be fine John and Katy are here for him if he needs something, ok?"_

_John smiled at her he looked like my twin (they had enough Polyjuice potion to last them four hours and an adequate supply of mine and Lily's hair)._

"_Oh alright," she said a little defeated, slowly she walked over to Katy to hand her Harry, "Bye Harry! Mummy loves you, see you soon ok?"  
_

_Harry beamed, happily at his mother and nodded._

_When we got home that night something was wrong, the door was open and it was quiet. Too quiet. Lily grabbed my arm anxiously and we went inside. The house was in shambles and the silence pressed on us like heat from a fireplace._

"_JOHN! KATY! HARRY!" Lily bellowed through the house, trying to keep her composure. She ceased her yelling when she herd me calling for her_

"_LILY, QUICK!" I yelled nervously. She ran into the living room to see me standing by the stairs; on the floor by my feet was John, the last of the Polyjuice potion just wearing off. _

_Lily clapped her hands to her mouth to stifle the shriek. As tears rushed to flow over her cheeks she lowered her hands, shakily. "Is he…Dead?" she croaked.  
_

_I nodded to her, Lily gasped and she sobbed poignantly.  
_

"_Let's go upstairs," I whispered, grabbing her hand. She nodded to me, sedatedly._

_When we got upstairs the door to Harry's room had been blasted open and Katy was on the floor, lifeless.  
_

_Lily was hysterical. It was all too much for me as I buried my head in my hands. I tried to keep myself under control but was even more shaken up when Lily suddenly shrieked. She began moaning and gurgling hysterically and she rocked on the spot uncontrollably like a bad House Elf. _

"_Harry!" she breathed in the most pitiful strangled whisper I hoped never to hear again._

_My gaze instantly moved to Harry's crib, though admittedly I was in denial. When I would look down I would see my dark haired son with his Mother's eye beaming playfully at me, waiting for me to play a game with him. I looked in Harry's crib, Harry was gone!_

--

The thought of that night will always sting, I suppose. I still hear Lily cry at night sometimes.

At the moment we were in London again, because we wanted Ashley to go to Hogwarts.

As I lay on my bed in the Leaky Cauldron I thought about Harry, what would he be like? Look like?

The door opened and Lily walked in.

"Hello," she said placidly.

"Oh hi!"

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, looking suspiciously at me.

"Thinking…" I replied, distantly.

"About?" she asked.

"Harry…"

"I know. I've been thinking about him a lot lately, too…"

"He would be 15 in a week," I said, frowning.

"I know…" said Lily, avoiding my eye.

"I wish we were a family…Ashley would have had an older brother."

"I know, me too James…" there was a knock at are door, "Come in!"

The door opened and my daughter Ashley walked in, she was in still in her pajamas and her red hair was up in a ponytail.

"Hey sweethaerat, did you just wake up?" Lily asked. Ashley nodded, it was then that I saw that she was crying, her hazel eyes were watery and her cheeks had tear tracks all the way down to her chin.

"What's wrong Ashley?" I asked concerned.

"H-Harry…" she cried.

"What about Harry, hon?"

"He-he's…" Ashley shuddered.

"He's what?" Lily and I asked urgently, our hearts hammering in our chests. Something was not right.

"Alive! Harry is a-alive!" Ashley said, feigning a smile.

"What? Ashley your brother is dead," I a bit more harshly than I intended. The bitterness was bubbling in my chest. Ashley was a natural jokester like me. But this was not funny. Not in the least.

"No Dad, he's not, look!" she handed me the newspaper, and I read the headline.

**HARRY POTTER "THE BOY WHO LIVED" WINS TOURNAMENT! **

"Oh my! It's true! Harry is alive!" said Lily, her voice fading as tears welled up in her eyes.

"But how? Fudge said that Harry was dead!" I was angry.

"I don't know, but why would he lie to us James!" Lily cried.

"So, he is alive?" asked Ashley.

"I guess so, so where has he been living for the past 13 years?" Lily asked.

"Well, with Sirius, after all he is Harry's Godfather," I replied, though a sort of doubt began to settle in my chest.

"Oh, no!" Lily cried.

"What?"

"Sirius would have raised him as a Marauder!"

"And what's so bad about that?"

"He would be just like you when you were in school!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Again, what's so bad about that?" I asked again.

"I don't want my son to be a bully!" Lily said, "or to pull obnoxious pranks!"

"Hey! I was not a bully!"

"Yes you were! You hexed anyone that crossed your path!"

"MUM! DAD! STOP IT!" Ashley yelled. "Can we just go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, yes, go get dressed. Hurry!" Lily motioned for Ashley to scat as she wiped her face, and went to the mirror in an attempt to make herself look decent.

"Are you two going to fight again?" Ashley asked

"No, now go!" I said to her, quickly staring at Lily who was now busying herself with her make-up.

"Yes sir!" Ashley replied, playfully as she walked out of the room.

A few moments later we were all assembled down the stairs readying to go into Diagon Alley.

(A/N: thanks to my awesome beta, Dreamstallion33, for editing all the chapters of this story. I never realized just how bad my writing was! I'm sorry! I'll be doing my best from now on to change. and hopefuly get better!

don't forget to review!)

Kat


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

When we got to Diagon Alley, Ashley gave her school list to Lily.

"So, what should we get first?" I asked.

"Books then robes," said Lily, partically.

"Then a broom!" I interjected, enthusiastically.

"No! Ashley is NOT getting a broom!"

"But Mum! I want one!" Ashley cried in a rather spoiled manner.

"No! First years can't have brooms at school!"

"I'm not a first year Mom, I'm a 3rd year!" said Ashley

"Come on Lily, let her get one!" I said, Lily looked at me with her eyes narrowed.

"James Potter! My daughter will not be like you were in school, all Quidditch all the time. And no studying!" Lily looked frustrated, having been attacked unexpectedly from both angles.

"I studied in school!" I said defending myself.

"Yeah, at the last second!" Lily stated.

"Well, sorry if I wasn't I bookworm!"

"I was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was no-"

"MOM! DAD! WILL YOU BOTH STOP IT! You're acting like children!" Ashley yelled.

"Sorry Ash," I said, ruffling her hair.

"Whatever Daddy…" Ashley replied, determined to ignore her parents and possibly deny her belonging to them at all costs if she saw someone she knew.

"Come on lets go," said Lily.

While Lily and Ashley got her new robes I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I walked in and went to look at the new broom, that way if Lily let Ashley get one I'd know which was the best one.

"Hermione, go get Ginny, and I'll get the boys, ok?" I heard someone say, I _knew_ that voice! But from where? Then it hit me like…..like Sirius falling out of that tree in 5th year and hitting the ground hard, _Moony! _

Maybe he knew where Harry and Sirius were! But…..would he be mad at me for leaving? Yes, I would be mad at me if I was him. I went back to reading about the brooms, trying to ignore the urge to greet my old friend.

"Harry! Ron! Lets got!" Remus said, I turned to see two boys walking over to Remus, one had red hair; most likely a Weasley. The other boy had untidy black hair and glasses. Behind the glasses were bright green eyes that I had seen before…they were Lily's eyes….."Harry? I said, not realizing I was speaking out loud.

Harry turned and looked at me; he poked Remus then pointed at me. I quickly ran out of the shop, with Harry and Remus quickly picking up my lead.

"Hey, stop!" I heard Remus yell, I ran into the bookstore where I knew Lily and Ashley would be, I saw Lily and ran to her, quickly dragging her and Ashley behind a bookshelf.

"Why are you running James?" Lily asked trying to unruffled herself.

"Remus….I saw….Remus!" I whispered.

"Where? When?" she questioned, her eyes bright orbs.

"Just now!" I heaved, trying to catch my breath, "in the quidditch store!"

"Who's Remus, Daddy?" Ashley asked.

"A friend from school."

"And why are you running from him?" Lily looked at me, shocked with my behavior.

"I – I don't know…" I replied.

"Come on let's go get Ashley's robes," Lily said, looking at me oddly.

"Okay," I said. We paid for Ashley's books then left the store. When we walked out I saw that Remus and Harry were still outside of the shop, we turned in the other direction toward the robe shop. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Remus and Harry were right behind us.

"Walked a little faster," I whispered to my family, urging them on.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Just do it!"

"James, if this is about Remus, just tell him the _truth_!"Lily, poked me in the ribs, hard. Her look was formidable.

"It's not just Remus…"

"What?"

"It's Remus and _Harry!_" I whispered.

"_What?_" Lily looked scared and happy at the same time, "you saw Harry and you didn't tell me!" Her level of frustration with me seemed to increase ten fold.

"Lily, don't yelled they'll hear you!" I looked over my shoulder again but I didn't see them. I took a deep breath, "Phew, they're gone!" We kept walking until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me, Lily and Ashley into an alleyway, they pushed us up against the wall. I looked to see who was holding me to the wall. And standing their was none other then Remus John Lupin.

"Moony?" I breathed.

(A/N: thanks to my awesome beta, Dreamstallion33, for editing all the chapters of this story. I never realized just how bad my writing was! I'm sorry! I'll be doing my best from now on to change. and hopefuly get better!

don't forget to review!)

Kat


	3. Of Tutu's and knowitall's

**Chapter 3: of Tutu's and know-it-alls**

Remus' eyes went wide, "W-what?"

"Nothing!" I lied

"You said _Moony_!" Remus gulped.

I looked over at Lily and Ashley. They were at the end of Harry's wand. I looked back at Remus.

"No, I believe you have mistaken my accent. I definitely said'Money' that's what you want isn't? You are clearing robbing us," I tried to look slightly more frightened.

"No you said Moony! I heard you!" He said accusingly.

"Sir, please! My family and I are just out for a day of Hogwarts shopping. I have a few Knuts and Sickles in my pocket, but I'm afraid you'll have to go to my Gringotts vault to get any Galleons."

"Who are you?"

"James Pot-Porter, James Porter, sir!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I think your lying!" said Remus.

"No I am not! Now if you will kindly release your wand and take your hand off me, my family and I would prefer to get home in one piece," I said.

"You almost said James Potter!"

"NO! James Porter that's my name! James is a very common name!"

"But Potter is not!" said Remus.

"It is in the Muggle world!" I replied.

"Shut up! Who are they?" he asked pointing at Lily and Ashley.

"My wife and daughter," I said.

"Names?"

"Ashley and Lily Porter."

"J-James?" Lily asked.

"Lily, it's ok."

"James, tell him, I want my baby back!"

"Lily, it's not that easy!"

"James, if you all were as good friends as I thought you were, he will understand!" Lily said tearfully.

"FINE! But not here!" I looked back at Remus, "I'll tell you everything, just not here!"

"Fine, Harry go find Ron, Hermione and Ginny, we have to go," Remus said.

"Ok, Professor" Harry ran off. Lily and Ashley walked over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you," Lily whispered.

"Welcome!"

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Was that Harry?" Ashley Whispered.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Mom is right, he looks just like you," she said.

"What are you whispering about?" Remus asked.

"That, Mo-sir, is none of your business!" I declared.

"James! Be nice!" Lily said, Harry and three others came into the alleyway.

"Ok, let's go," Remus pulled a key out of his robe pocket.

"It's a portkey," he said.

We all touched it, I felt a small tug behind my navel, and we were gone. The next thing I knew we were standing in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius' parents' home.

"James?" Lily whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this Sirius' old home?" she asked.

"Yes, I hate this house."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later," I replied.

We all walked inside, the house was just like I remembered…I had only been here once to help Sirius move out…Remus led us to the kitchen, when we walked in I saw Sirius, Arthur and Molly Weasley. I was surprised to see Sirius there; the last time we were here he had vowed never to return.

_Flashback_

_We walked in to Sirius' room and pulled out some bags and started to pack_

"_What about this?" I asked holding up a 3rd year charms book. _

"_Leave it!" whispered Sirius, dangerously._

"_What about this photo of last years Girlfriend?" _

"_Which one?" He asked. _

"_Sara Lewis," I replied holding it up for him to see._

"_Keep it," I put the photo in the bag at my feet._

"_You know what?" Sirius sighed, "I hope I never have to come back to this house after this." _

"_Oh, don't worry, you won't, me and Moony won't let you," I said._

_I had heard stories about his childhood, growing up in this house, it made me glad that my parents weren't the stuck up pureblood type like the Blacks._

"_I'm never going to come back here, I promise you that!" Sirius murmured his face as serious as his name._

"_And if you do?" I asked. _

"_And if I do then…then I'll where a tutu for two days!" he replied, his eyes lighting up in their usual way and his face cracking into a smile._

_We had everything he wanted packed within an hour. As we walked out of Grimmauld Place, Sirius turned and looked at the house. His mouth moved, but the words he seemed determined to muster were lost. He gave the cold dwelling a final furtive glance, then turned and started determinedly straight ahead and marched forward as a great burden began to leave him as a ringing happiness encased him. We started laughing then called the Knight Bus and went home._

_--_

I laughed as I remember that day. Lily looked over at me with a look that I knew meant 'how-can-you-laugh-right-now?'

"What are you laughing at?" Remus asked.

"Nothing…" I said. _Where was the tutu Padfoot? Haha_

"Sirius, I'm going to go call Albus, watch them for me!" Remus said pointing at me, Lily and Ashley. Sirius nodded and Remus left.

"You can sit, you know," said Sirius. We set down. I sat directly across from him and our eyes met. The laughter started before I could control myself.

"What's do funny?" he asked, agitatedly.

"You…said…you'd… tutu…for….two Days!" I chocked out.

"What?!" Sirius, blanched.

"You….Tutu!"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Tutu!"

"James! Will you stop it?!"

"I…Can't!"

"JAMES CHRISTOPHER POTT—PORTER! STOP LAUGHING!" Lily Yelled. I stopped. Ashley giggled, the door opened, emitting Dumbledore and Remus. Albus looked at me and Lily then smiled, somehow I had the feeling he knew it was us.

"Hello James, Lily," he said, nodded to each respective person. _Yep, he knows, but, then again, what does Albus Dumbledore not know?_

(A/N: thanks to my awesome beta, Dreamstallion33, for editing all the chapters of this story. I never realized just how bad my writing was! I'm sorry! I'll be doing my best from now on to change. and hopefuly get better!

don't forget to review!)

Kat


	4. The truth hurts

**Chapter 4: The truth hurts**

"I always knew you were alive!" said Albus. _How that does not surprise me!_

"Why, sir?" Lily asked.

"When the Ministry said that no one could see you, I had a feeling that they were hiding something, then the funerals were so hushed up and quiet" he replied, "what did Fudge tell you?"

"That are son was dead, and that it would be better if he transferred me to the American Ministry of Magic," I responded coolly.

Albus looked at me oddly. Then I realized what he was doing and I let him into my head, and showed him the memory of the night that we left John and Katy with Harry.

_Flashback_

_I stared at Harry's crib, "where was he?!" I heard I noise down stairs._

"_Someone's downstairs come on!" I said to Lily, she nodded. I grabbed her hand and together we stealthily made our way toward the living room. We walked in to see Fudge(1) standing there._

"_Minister?! What are you doing here?" Lily asked. _

"_I heard about the attack, James I thought you were dead, we saw your body on the stairs," Fudge looked nervous, he was wringing his hands._

"_That was John Rasion, sir, he and his wife took the Polyjuice potion to look like us, be now that they are dead, it should be wearing off soon." _

"_Ah, I see, so you are both okay then?" _

"_Yes, Minister" said Lily. _

"_Sir, do you know where Harry is?" _

"_You don't know?" _

"_No?" _

"_My dear boy, he is dead, we were here earlier and took his body to the Ministry." _

"_What? My son is dead?!" Lily cried. _

"_Yes, I'm very sorry…" _

"_NO! My son is not dead! NO! NO!" Lily screamed and crumpled into my chest, beating her fists as if asking Me to make things right. _

"_James, My boy, if you want, I can have you transferred to America, and you can work there…"_

"_That would be great, Sir" I replied, trying to keep my brain wrapped around the whole situation._

_-- _

"I see, so you went? Correct?" said Albus.

"Yes sir."

"I see, well, I will speak with Fudge as soon as I can," Albus replied, "but now, who is this young lady, James?"

"This is our daughter, Ashley," I said, "Ash, this is Albus Dumbledore, and he's the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," said Ashley, politely.

"You too, my dear."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, Sir, we were wondering if Ashley could enroll at the school," said Lily.

"Of course, Lily, she is more then welcome!" he replied, "Remus, will you go get Harry?"

"Of course, Albus," Remus walked out of the room.

"So you believe them sir?" Sirius asked

"Yes Sirius, I do!" he replied.

"But I saw their bodies!"

"That was not them…"

"What? Yes it was!"

"No Sirius that was John and Katy Rasion…"

"What?!"

"Lily made the Polyjuice potion to make them look like James and Lily for a day of so."

"Hey Sirius, I have I question for you," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Where's the tutu at?"

"What tutu?"

"The one you said you'd wear if you ever came back to this house, Pad- I mean Sirius," I replied.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sirius asked again.

"Remember? The summer before 6th year, you ran away from home, and I helped you pack, and when we were packing, you said you'd never come back to this house, and if you did you'd wear a tutu for two days!" I said looking triumphant.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"I was there! You said all of that to me!"

"No! I said that to _James_!"

"I _am_ James! I'm James Christopher Potter, I was born November 23, of 1958" (2)

"Anyone could know that!"

"Fine! What would make you believe?" I was angry.

"Show me Prongs" said Sirius, now he smirked victoriously.

"FINE!"

I transformed into Prongs and walked up to Sirius and he reached out and petted me, He started smiling, I transformed back and he hugged me.

"James, I never thought I'd see you again!" he said, we pulled apart and he hit me.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"Believing Fudge…" said Sirius, critically.

"Sorry!" I replied.

"Whatever, I'm just glad your back!"

"I know, Padfoot, me too…"

"Where have you been, Prongs?"

"America…"

"_America__?_ Why?"

"I don't know…" I said, "but, really, where is the tutu?"

"Uumm…James, I am not going to wear a tutu, I mean, come on I was 16! I wasn't serious!"

"Yes you were Sirius!"

"That's not what I mean!" said Sirius, "I mean that I was joking!"

"Whatever!"

Just then Remus and Harry walked in.

"Ah, Harry I'd like you to meet your parents, James and Lily Potter and your sister Ashley Potter," said Albus.

"What?!" Harry looked terrified. His eyes shifting back and forth beween Albus and Sirius, as if searching for any sign that they work joking.

"Harry, they never died…"

(A/N:1: I know, fudge wasnt Minister, but for the story, he is. 2: if they we're in school in the '70's, then that was about when the Marauders were born. thanks to my awesome beta, Dreamstallion33, for editing all the chapters of this story. I never realized just how bad my writing was! I'm sorry! I'll be doing my best from now on to change. and hopefuly get better!

don't forget to review!)

Kat


	5. Hard to Believe

**Chapter 5: Hard to Believe **

"No, your wrong!" said Harry.

"Harry, it is really them!" said Sirius taking a step closer to is Godson, Harry took three steps back.

"How do you know?!" Harry yelled.

"I just do!"

"Harry, my boy, it is them. As I told James, I always knew they were alive," said Albus.

"You knew? Why didn't you say something?! And don't say there was never a right time." Harry yelled backing up again. I could tell that all he wanted to was run out of the room. "There were many times you could have told me!"

"I had my reasons," he replied, the epitome of calm. "I looked for them, but they were too well hidden by the Ministry. And I did not want to get your hopes up by telling someone!"

"Why did you give up looking?"

"I looked for years, Harry; I firmly believe that if something wants to be found, it will be!" Albus said enigmatically.

"I still don't believe it's them!" Harry replied. another step back.

I didn't blame him, really. He's just like me. If I was him I wouldn't believe me either. Not till I saw _proof_.

"I can prove it, if you'd like, Harry," I said straightening up, in am attempt to take more control in the situation.

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically, "well, then, by all means _prove it_!"

"Prongs," I said cryptically.

I rose to my feet and without any more explanations, than a nod at Harry, I transformed into Prongs.

"Oh…" Harry mouthed, not really sure of himself anymore.

I transformed back. Harry stood there, mouth open gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"Close your mouth please, dear," Lily said very maternally.

I set back down next to her. That sobered Harry up; he closed his mouth, and then looked at Lily. I thought I saw the slightest twinkle tears in his eyes, though it very well could have been from the glint of his glasses and a secant later Harry was strolling over to Lily.

They stared at each for a long moment. Lily kept her hands at her side, though I sensed she would much rather have something to cling too, and the look in her eyes was desperate. Harry stared at his Mother and swallowed whatever apprehension and absurd thoughts were swimming in his mind.

He shocked the whole room by hugging _his mother_. Lily stood up and hugged him back. Harry started crying, openly, which was brave in this room full of adults who all cared about him deeply. Lily rubbed his back and whispered calming words in his ear, though I noticed she was trembling a bit, and her eyes were threatening tears to rival Nigeria Falls.

This is how it always should have been, Mother and son together. It was our happy and whole, little family; Me, Lily, Harry, and Ashley.

Harry looked up from his Mum's shoulder at me.

"Dad?" he asked, I stood then nodded to him. He let go of Lily and hugged me. It was hard to believe, I was hugging my son, _My Son! _He was here, alive and well, and it wasn't a dream.

"Harry! My son," I whispered, "I love you! You know that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too, Dad" he replied, his voice hardly anything more than a deep murmur.

"I'm never going to leave you, never again, I promise!" I told him, by now we were both crying; Lily was standing off to the side, holding Ashley as they sobbed, though much less obvious, each adult in the room wiped their eyes.

"Ok" I looked over at Lily and smiled, then back to Harry

"Son, theirs someone I'd like you to meet," I said as we pulled apart.

"Who?" he asked.

"Your Sister, Ashley," I beckoned to her, "come here."

Ashley got up and walked over to us, "Harry this is Ashley Lilith Potter, your sister."

"Hello Harry," said Ashley, shyly.

"Hi Ashley, so how old are you?"

"13, your 15, right?"

"I'll be 15 next week."

"Cool!"

"So, Harry, how was growing up with Padfoot?" I asked, Sirius, Remus and Harry paled.

"Oh come on! It couldn't have been _that _bad!"

"Uh, James, I didn't raise Harry," said Sirius, looking a bit forlorn. I stared at him a moment, he had lot more lines on his face, now that I looked and behind the smile in his eyes there was something unfamiliar, like an emptiness.

"What, Why not?" I asked.

"Well, Iwasinazkaban," Sirius mumbled, looking to Dumbledore to relieve this terribly awkward situation.

"What?"

"I was in Azkaban," he said more clearly, though not looking me in the eye.

"WHAT!" I yelled, "Why the bloody hell were you in Azkaban?!"

"Peter, he framed me!"

"Fine, you'll have to explain the whole thing later. If you were in Azkaban, where was Harry living?"

"Mum, your not going to like this, But..."Harry Spoke up, his eyes on the floor.

"What?" Lily asked. She tensed up, almost like she knew what Harry was about to say.

"I lived at the Dursleys…"

(A/N: thanks to my awesome beta, Dreamstallion33, for editing all the chapters of this story. I never realized just how bad my writing was! I'm sorry! I'll be doing my best from now on to change. and hopefuly get better!

don't forget to review!)

Kat


	6. A Bunch of Muggles

**Chapter 6: A Bunch of Muggles **

"Excuse me?" Lily asked again.

"Dumbledore thought I'd be safe there," said Harry.

"Safe? SAFE?! Albus! Are you mad! My sister _hate's Magic_!" Lily yelled.

I tried to resist smiling. Lily never was one to get angry, if someone did, it was harder to decide if they should eat their left foot rather than face my wife's wrath.

"Lily, calm down!" I told her.

"I AM CALM!!"

"Yes, Dear!" I quickly took a seat, not wanting to be shouted at again, and have to face the consequences…later…when we were alone…in bed…

"I told you that if anything happened to us that Harry was supposed to go to Sirius, Remus or Melanie!" said Lily.

"Who's Melanie?" Harry whispered to me.

"Your Mum's best friend back in school," I whispered back.

"Oh, okay…"

"Lily, Harry was protected there," said Albus calmly, as if Lily had just overzealously exclaimed she had broken a nail.

"HOW?! How was he protected by a bunch of muggles who hate magic!"

"It was a blood protection!"

"What?"

"When you died, it left a blood protection and Harry was safe as long as he could call his Aunt's house 'home'," Albus looked just passed Lily's shoulder at nothing in particular. His mind seemed elsewhere.

"But I didn't die! So Harry was there for no reason!" she had a point, Katy died, not her.

"I didn't know that then…"

"Wait! I thought you knew that we were alive?" I looked at Albus quizzically.

"When I placed Harry in the Dursleys care, I thought you were dead, I did not suspect anything until much later."

"Then why didn't you go get him then?!" Lily half yelled.

"Lily, calm down!" I said. Lily's head whipped around to me.

"James, I will deal with you later if I have to, if you interrupt me one more time! There are things I would like to silence you with but this room is full of too many people who I respect and respected me just the same. Or should I say respected?" Lily asked getting the conversation back on track.

I gulped, regretting what I was about do…I was going to miss seeing Lily naked for as long as she wanted to stay mad at me for what I wanted to say…I looked at her with pleading eyes, "Lily, please…Harry's alright. Isn't that enough to make you let this go?"

"If we were home-" Lily stopped as Harry interjected this time.

"Home? Dad where do you live?" Harry asked.

" America..."

"Oh…"

"We wanted to move back to Godric's Hollow, but the house we once owned was destroyed and up until yesterday there were too many bad memories. There's a Manor that has been in my family for years, we'll probably move there," I said, truthfully.

"Where's that?"

"Actually it's quite close to where your Mother grew up. On the opposite side of Spinner's End, she spent some time there as a girl" I replied.

Lily glanced at me and then Sirius a moment before looking at her feet. The thought of one Severus Snape and their childhood friendship brought the fight back into Lily's face,"Well Albus, I will have no know he is not going back!"

"Really? I'm _never_ going back?" Harry asked, his face lit up in a way that reminded me, almost identically, of my fifteen-year-old-self.

"Yes! Why would you go back?" Lily replied.

Harry made a small attempt to respond to his mother, but had to settle with beaming, almost to the point of insanity. The shock of this whole thing seemed to make Harry faint, and he quickly choose to plop himself on the floor and become very fascinated with his shoelace. I had only really known him a few hours at the least, but I could tell My son had started to cry again.

"Your welcome!" Lily cried happily, then hugged our son.

When Lily stood she looked much calmer. Shocking me, she asked the question that I had been thinking since Harry told us he had lived at the Dursleys.

"Harry, what was it like there? How did they treat you?"

"Umm….Mum it was _alright for a time I suppose_, they left me alone as much as they could," Harry said, He closed his eyes. I could only wonder what thoughts were going threw his head.

"Harry! Don't lie to your mother!" said Remus, "Lily, Harry lived a life of emotional abuse and physical deprivation. Your sister Petunia and her husband were determined to squash any magic out of him. They never told him about his true identity. They told him that his parents had died in a car crash, which was also how he got the scar on his head."

I heard Lily gasps from beside me. How could they do that to my son!

"They doted on their son Dudley, who was a spoiled bully, while making Harry sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. The number one rule in the Dursley household was "Don't ask questions." Their goal was to keep him oppressed and downtrodden in the hopes that he wouldn't develop what they considered to be abnormal tendencies toward magic."

"WHAT!? SHE MADE MY SON SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD!" Lily yelled looked like a mother lioness on the prowl.

"Mum, Remus is being too forward, and he's exaggerating a bit…I'm fine!"

"WHAT?!" we both yelled, that was _not _fine! My son lived in a cupboard!

"Harry James Potter! It is _not _fine! What they did was _wrong_! No son of mine will sleep in a cupboard." said Lily.

"I think it's time we went for a little _visit _with your sister" I said, trying not to look too evil.

"I think you're right dear…"

"What? Uh Mum, Dad, I don't think that's a good idea..." Harry looked slightly disturbed by the expressions on our faces.

"Why not? They deserve it!"

"I know! But what if you get in trouble?"

"We won't! Oh, sweetie, we'll be fine! We're just going to scare them!" said Lily, looking a little too pleased with the situation, now.

"Really? That's it?" Harry asked, clearly concerned if we were going to be able to come back from this minor adventure.

"That's it!" Lily replied confirmingly.

"Well…Okay then…Give Dudley another pig tail for me!"

I looked a my son, clearly I have missed far too much of his growing up, though at the same time I wondered how his cousin had ended up with the first pig tail. All I could manage though was, "Good! Are we ready?"

"Yes, Ashley, you stay here with Remus and Sirius." Lily said, looking over at Ashley. my daughter sighed and looked over at me.

"sorry Ash, you'll have to sit this family outing out." I said sadly. She looked down then nodded, clearly mad to miss out on what she mostly likely thought would be a fun outing of 'prank the Dursleys'

"Fine!" huffed Ash. shaking my head, I turned to my friends.

"You'll watch her for me?" I asked.

"Sure, we'd be glad to" said Remus. Sirius nodded and walked over to Ashley.

"Yeah! it will be fun!" He said, slinging his arms around my daughter.

"Okay, well we shouldn't be that long!" I said, walking over to kiss Ash on the forhead.

"Good Luck! Have fun!" Sirius yelled as we turned to go. I turned back and laughed.

"Oh I will," I said, Lily turned around.

"No Pranks!" she said sternly pointing her finger at me.

"What!?" Padfoot and I both tried to look innocent.

(A/N: thanks to my awesome beta, Dreamstallion33, for editing all the chapters of this story. I never realized just how bad my writing was! I'm sorry! I'll be doing my best from now on to change. and hopefuly get better!

don't forget to review!)

Kat


	7. Tea with the Dursleys

**Chapter 7: Tea with the Dursleys**

Lily counted the houses

"I can't find Number Four," she said "They all look the same!"

"Harry, you lived there, which house is it?" I asked, smartly.

"That one!" Harry said, pointing to Number Four. The Houses looked all the same, the only difference were the shutters. Number Four was as normal as a house could be. It had green shudders and a green door. A new car sat in the driveway. The flower garden was in full bloom, and it looked like they had a personal gardener; though it looked like he hadn't come around for some weeks.

"Let's get this over with," I said and started walking to the house.

"Wait James!" said Lily, stopping me in my tracks. I turned back to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"First I have a couple of rules. One, no hurting them unless I say so, okay?" she said.

"Yes Ma'am" Harry and I replied.

"Good," she said nodding her approval, "Two, no yelling. I will hex you in places you will never forget, James!" Lily looked right at me.

"Why aren't you telling Harry that too?" I asked defensively.

"Because I know that Harry's not going to start yelling death threats! Which beings us rule number three, no death threats!"

"Lily! You are taking all the fun out of it!" I said.

"Tough!" She replied, "Now, rule four, no pranks till we're done talking!"

"Now can we go in?" I asked. Lily nodded. We walked up to the house. Harry knocked on the door. A boy…No…a pig standing on two feet with a mop of blonde hair opened the door.

"Hello Dud, Where's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

I stared, Dud? Dud….Dudley!? This is their son? Not their pet?! Haha! Dudley stood there gasping at us.

"Well, we'll just come in, then," Harry said, pushing passed him. Harry led us into the living room. Vernon and Petunia were watching the television; yes I know what a 'TV' is. Lily made me take muggle studies in my 7th year at Hogwarts.

"Hello sister dear," said Lily, dripping sarcasm. Petunia looked up and screamed.

"_What_? Are you shocked to see me?"

"Well that's the understatement of the year!" I said. Harry chuckled with me. Vernon Looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"_We've _come to get his stuff," I said, my eyes narrowed as well.

"I thought you were dead!" said Petunia, finally finding her voice. I continued to laugh heartily.

"Funny," I said, "I am breathing, Right? last time I heard that puts me in the 'Alive' catagory" Harry laughed from beside me.

"James, take Harry and go get his things," said Lily. I nodded then followed my son upstairs. We stopped at a door that had five locks and a cat flap.

"This is your room?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but it gets worse. This is just the door," Harry said. He opened the door, and he was right…we walked in Harry and started packing as I just stood there, looking around the room. The room was very small, there was a bed, dresser, and a desk shoved in. plus Harry's trunk at the end of the bed. It felt as if the room was shrinking just looking at it.

"Wow," I said, "it's small" Harry laughed then walked over to his trunk and started to pack. I walked over to his desk and grabbed his books and handed them to Harry.

"I can't believe you lived here," I said, looking aroud again.

"Well only for three weeks of holiday. Plus ten years of my life," Harry shrugged.

Packing the books, Harry walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors and pulled out what (at first glance) looked like a wad of rags. But at second glance, I saw clothes. I sighed, we'd have to go to Diagon Ally and buy him some new clothes, and soon. We quickly packed everything we could. And I shrunk what we couldn't. Then I shrunk his trunk and he put it in his pocket. We walked back down stairs. As we got closer to the living room, we heard yelling.

"That's your mother," I said, smiling as we walked into the room. Lily was pacing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!! HE'S JUST A BOY!" I cleared my throat, Lily looked at me.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"Can we go now? Or are we staying for tea?" I asked, raizing a eyebrow.

"No. no tea, lets go!" said Lily rapidly.

"Good! Get out of my house!" Vernon yelled.

"We are! I don't even want to be here. And we're not going because you said to!" I glared at the man that had tormented my son for far too long, we started walking to the door.

Lily turned back and said, "Oh, before I go," Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at Dudley, who turned into a pig. Petunia screamed. I pulled out my want and pointed it at her and she turned into a horse. Vernon yelled and started to run at me but was turned into a walrus. I laughed and looked at Lily, who was lowering her wand. Harry stood at the door with wide eyes.

"That was so cool!" said Harry. Lily looked at him sternly. I laughed then bowed. Lily hit me.

"James! Stop acting like Sirius! And don't encourage him!" she scolded me. "Come on, let's go!"

(A/N: thanks to my awesome beta, Dreamstallion33, for editing all the chapters of this story. I never realized just how bad my writing was! I'm sorry! I'll be doing my best from now on to change. and hopefuly get better!

don't forget to review!)

Kat


	8. Authors Note!

My Dear Readers,

PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!!! I am working on the next chapter but it is going VARY slow! I hope to have it up with in the month. I'm going out of town this week end and school just started back up. so I have been really busy!! I'm SSSOOO Sorry!!! Now! I am in need of a Beta Reader. please E-mail me if you wish to be it. my e-mail is on my profile. Thanks to my readers. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!! lol sorry just had to say that!

_Ashley Potter: _wow...Kat...take a chill pill!

Me: Sorry Ashley but they need to know how much I love them for reading and Reviewing my story!

_Ashley: _yes well...your scaring me and most likely them...it's really odd...right Harry?

_Harry Potter: _What? Oh I agree with Ash...

Me: then what did she say? you we staring at Ginny again, right?

_Harry: _yeah but...I like her..._sighs_ she's pretty...

Me: and I'm NOT! AAHHH!!!! _runs after Harry_

_Harry: _I never said that!!!! Ashley Help!!_ Runs off screaming  
_

_ Ashley: shakes head and turns to reader _well seeing as our dear Author is chasing my brother I will finish, yes? Keep looking back for the next chapter this month! (we hope...I'm still stuck in stand still of the last chapter!!!) Bye!!! walks of to help her brother Harry!!

_Author: comes back out of breath _

Well you heard her! keep looking back...I STILL SAY YOU ALL ROCK!! Bye!!!

Katherine C. Lupin (or IfIShouldStay)_  
_


	9. Pink tutu's

(A/N:I own nothing, well, I own Ashley, But that's it!!)

**Chapter 8: Pink Tutus. **

Birds were singing outside, and sunlight was coming in threw the curtains. I rolled over and looked at my wife. Lily was still fast asleep; her red hair lay messily on her pillow. Sighing, I sat up. _I'll let her sleep,_ I thought. Looking around the room it took me a moment to realize where we were. _Right, we're at Padfoot's, _the room was not as small as our room at The Leaky Cauldron; but it was still small. I dressed then walked out of the room. Ashley's room was only two doors from us, and no sound was coming from inside as I passed. As I edged closer to Harry and…Ron? Yes that was his name. Anyway, as I got closer to their room I heard screaming, then the door opened and Ron ran out.

"Mr. Potter! I was just coming to get you!" he said

"Ron? Who's screaming?" I asked, look over his head into the room. I already knew the answer before the words even left his mouth. Only one other person slept in that room...

"It's Harry! Come on!"

I quickly ran in to the room. There on the bed was my son. His hands were clawing at his forehead; I ran over and grabbed them.

"Harry! Son, wake up!" I said then I turned to Ron, "Ron go wake Lily!" He nodded and ran from the room. I looked back to my son, who was trying to pull his hands back from me.

"Harry wake up! Please!" I called to him. Lily ran in with Ron behind her. Quickly, she ran to my side, at the site of Harry's bloody forehead.

"Harry!!" she yelled. "Ron, James, help me get him still!" Ron ran over and sat on his legs and Lily grabbed his shoulders.

"Harry!! Come on Harry! Wake up!!"

Finally His eyes shot open, we all let him go. Lily hugged Harry as he started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Mum," he cried.

"It's ok, Baby, I'm here," she said. "James, go get my wand!" she requested, without looking at me. I nodded and walked out of the room. I was back fast, with Lily's wand in hand. She started to heal his forehead, with Harry still holding on to her. I sat down on Ron's bed-he had gone downstairs allowing us privacy-watching the mother and son. Lily worked quickly, finishing the healing and releasing Harry's head. Harry sat up and looked anywhere but at us.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, I frowned.

"For what?" I asked.

Harry looked up at me, and sighed, "For waking you up."

I laughed, "Harry, it's 9:30, I was up."

My son nodded. Lily stood up and I followed her lead.

"We'll let you get dressed," she said standing as she spoke, softly.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down by Remus. I folded my arms on the table and put my head down on them. What was I going to do? My son had been though so much, I didn't know how too help him; but I am _damn _determined to do my best! I knew that.

"You alright, Prongs?" Remus asked, I sat up and nodded.

"Yeah…Remus? What's been going on since Lil and I left?" I asked, looking over at him. The werewolf frowned.

"In the Wizarding world or with Harry?" Moony asked.

"My Son, I know you didn't raise him, but you must have seen him some growing up, right? Dumbledore wouldn't have kept him from you."

"I'm afraid he did, James," Remus replied, "I didn't see Harry again till he was 13, when I came to teach at Hogwarts." Remus glanced over at me. Then back to the tea in front of him.

"Why?" I asked, "I mean you must have tried to see him, at some point, so there has to be a reason why you couldn't."

Remus nodded, his eyes never leaving his cup. For a second, I didn't think he was going to talk. Then, in a quiet and calm voice, he replied, "Of course I tried. Every year on Harry's Birthday and Christmas, I would go to Albus, seeing as he was the only one who knew where Harry was, and I would ask if I could go see Harry too spend the day with him. And every year, Albus would say no. He would assure me that Harry wasn't ready to learn about our world yet."

I was shocked! That old man had no right to say who could and couldn't go and see Harry! Remus had always been like Harry's Uncle when he was little. How could he not let him see Harry?

Remus looked up at me, and sighed. "James, I'm sorry. I really did try! I even asked if I could take him shopping for his school things in his first year," Remus said.

"I know you did, and for that I'm thankful. It's not you I'm mad at, it's Dumbledore!" I replied. The kitchen door opened and Lily walked in. she walked passed Remus and I to the stove to start breakfast.

"Lily? Ash up?" I asked, Lily nodded, never stopping what she was doing. "And the Boys?" again, She nodded….I frowned. Standing up, I walked over and turned her to face me. She looked up at me with sad green eyes. The redness was bright from fresh tears. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. Lily laid her head on my shoulder and balled my shirt in her fist.

"I'm the worst mother there is!" she muttered into my shirt. "I should have known he was alive!" I slowly rubbed her back as Lily started sobbing.

"Ssshh, Love. You're a great Mother. I'm sure both the kids would tell you that," I said, "and it's not your fault that we thought Harry was dead. Fudge lied to us, and we didn't know better. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I knew I should have asked to see Harry's body."

Lily pulled back to look at me, fresh tears sliding down her face, and shook her head.

"No, James, It's not your fault," she said, her big green eyes holding so much sadness. "It's Fudge's fault, Voldemort's fault. _Dumbledore's fault_. Nearly everyone else is at fault, but none of it, _none of it_ is your fault! _Not yours!_" She laid her head back on my chest, as her shoulders started to shake in silent sobs. "It's Fudge's fault, Voldemort's fault. Not yours," repeated, But I had a felling it was more to herself then me. The kitchen door opened again and I heard the sound of the chairs being pulled across the floor. But didn't look up; I just stood there with Lily. Someone behind us cleared their throat. Lily looked up over my shoulder then pulled away, wiping her face as she turned to the stove. I let my arms fall back to my sides, and then turned to face the room. Everyone was up and sitting at the table...all but one. _Perfect._

Sirius was still asleep when I walked into his room. He laid all spread out on his back on the bed, with the blankets kicked to the end. One arm hung off the side and the other over his eyes. I didn't try to be quite as I walked over to his bed. Sirius had never been a light sleeper, He could sleep through _anything_. I only hoped that was still true. I didn't have to wait for my answer, as I walked closer to his bed, I tripped over his shoe, landing on the floor with a hard 'thud' I looked up at Sirius, my eyes wide, and sighed when I saw he was still asleep. Slowing getting to my feet, I kicked Padfoot's shoe under his bed and laughed. At least _some things_ never change. I finally came to a stop beside his bed. Pulling my wand out of my back pocket I started transforming his clothes into a pink tutu and tights and completed the outfit with a pink tank top to match and pink shoes. Laughing, I charmed them so he couldn't take them off or turn them back.

By the time I got back down stairs Lily had breakfast on the table, and everyone was eating. I sat down and started eating as Lily put a plate down in front of me. We all ate in silence until the expected noise of shouting reached my ears.

"JAMES!!" Sirius yelled from upstairs. I smiled; every eye at the table was on me. Lily raised her eyebrows my way.

"It's only for two days…" I said vaguely, stabbing a piece of egg and smiling bigger

(A/N:OK! Finally! The new Chapter! Who wants to play a game? it's called 'the don't kill the author game'! Yes, yes, I know it took WAY to long for this chapter. and I'm sorry! thanks to my awesome beta, Dreamstallion33, for editing all the chapters of this story. I never realized just how bad my writing was! I'm sorry! I'll be doing my best from now on to change. and hopefuly get better!

don't forget to review!)

Kat


	10. Chapter 10: Love child

**Chapter 9: the love child  
**

The kitchen door was thrown open. I continued to eat my breakfast as if there wasn't a mad dog standing over me. Remus snickered from my left, I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye. Moony's fork of eggs was forgotten as he stared wide eyed at the ballerina that had entered the room, a laugh passing his lips every now and then. Lily was a different story. She looked torn between laughing at Sirius and yelling at me, She kept looking back and forth between us, finally, the corner of her mouth tugged up in a smile and she let a small laugh out. the kids didn't hide their amusement. Harry and Ron were both laughing so hard that I was sure they would fall off their seat, if not for their tight hold on the edge of the table. Ashley stared in shock before joining her brother in laughing at her Uncle. Hermione (a girl with vary curly brown hair who reminded me of a young Lily) was trying to hide her laughter behind her book, and failing. Molly Weasley stood somewhere behind me, chuckling as she started in last nights dishes.

Sirius stood at the end of the table with both hands planted firmly on the its flat surface. if looking could kill, I'd be six feet under. any normal might have been frightened by the look Padfoot now held (what with him being a "murderer" and all). But I simply smiled at him.

"Good morning Padfoot, going to the ballet to day?" I asked "what will you be performing, swan lake?" Padfoot face started turning red with anger. he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened his them to stare at me again. he look angrier then before, if that was at all possible.

"James" He said in a low threatening voice. "Turn them back..._now_" my smile grew. _no way _I thought.

"Now, Paddy, why would I ever do that?" I asked "plus, Its only for two days. you'll live. take it like a man, Padfoot, not like the fairy you are." Sirius threw his hands up in anger and let out yell, before spinning- er...I mean _turning _out of the room. the kitchen door slamming closed behind him. everyone stared at the door in silence, before the room broke out in laughter. Over the laughter, I was sure I heard His bed room door slam shut.

!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!

No one saw Padfoot for the rest of the day, Remus and I were sure that he planed to spend the full two days in his room. Skulking, I'm sure. when I passed his room I could have sworn I heard the sound of his head hitting the wall, over and over again.

By lunch, I was sure he would come down to eat, as he had not eaten breakfast that morning. But as everyone finished eating, and there was no sign of the mutt, Moony and I were convinced. Sirius wasn't coming out. Lily had left food at his door, which later was found gone. though we were not sure if Sirius had taken it or his crazy house-elf. later that day while sitting in the library with Remus and Ashley (who sat by the window reading a book called "new moon", sounded like a werewolf book to me), Remus brought up something to worry about. He looked up at me over his book, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What?" I asked, Moony closed his book before replying.

"You don't think he's planing revenge, do you? this is Sirius we're talking about" I frown, Remus was right. in school, I was never smart to prank a fellow marauder. Because they always pranked back, and while we played bad pranks on the students, they always seemed worse (in a good way) when it was played on each other. I swore under my breath. of course he was, there was no way he was going to let this go. But what Padfoot didn't know was that I would be ready.

"Remus, I think we should get ready for a prank war." I said, smiling over at him. Remus put his head in his hands.

"Oh no" He whispered.

"Oh, yes. Let the games begin"

!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!

By dinner, there was still no sign of Padfoot. Harry and Ron claimed to have seen him as he walked to the loo. But at the sight of the two laughing teens, had ran back to his room. Both Boys spent most of the day imatating him 'skipping' to his room.

Lily and Molly cooked rost that night, claiming that the smell would fill the house, and hopefly get him out of his room. But failed. half way through dinner, Ashley slammed her book down on the table, making everyone turn to look at her. She stared at Remus, eyes full of amusement. Remus frowned at her.

"What is it Ash?" He asked, She didn't reply, only looked down at her open book then back to him before laughing. Everyone stared at her as if she had grown to heads.

"Ashley Lilith Potter!"Lily scolded her "what is so funny?"Ashley looked over at Lily and I, then back to Moony.

"Love child!!" she said between her laughter. Remus' eyes shot open.

"W-what?" he stammered out. Ashley tried to calm her self down, her laughter quieter now, before explaining.

"Jacob Black is Uncle Padfoot and Moony's Love child!" She squealed. her hands flying up to cover her mouth, as if trying to keep from laughing.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled. Ashley snickered, and nodded.

"Jacob Just told Bella he's a werewolf!" She said, as if that answered all our questions. she glanced at all our shock before adding "get it? Jacob _Black _is a _werewolf_"

that's when in dawned on me. My daughter was indicating that my to best friends have a child together. Ashley started laughing as she saw my wide eyes. realizing I did, in fact, _git it._ Looking over at Remus, I couldn't hold it in. I started laughing with my daughter.

"Love child!" I choked out. Remus turned to look at me.

"What is so funny!" He exclaimed. I explained in between laughter what Ashley had said, Remus' jaw dropped.

"What?! Ashley!" Everyone was laughing be now. Ashley smiled at her godfather.

"Don't worry Uncle Moony! He's a good kid!" She said "and he has Uncle Padfoot's temper!"

Remus sighed before dropping his head on to the table.

* * *

(A/N: OMG! what a short chapter! and what a bad chapter....But, Hey, at least its a update. Sorry it took so long!! but as you can see from the new moon reference, I've been reading the twilight books. and I promise to do my best to make the next chapter longer (and Better!!) and to get it done sooner. I would have had this done sooner, but have been babysitting all summer!! and now I have a new job, and what a pain that is! This chapter is Un-beta-ed...sorry. My beta is MIA at the time. so sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.

OH! and a cookie to anyone who can tell me where this "!;!;!;!" is from. Hint: its a money code for a cpu game. but what game?

Ta, Kat

Disclaimer: Oh yeah....I don't own Harry Potter! Or Twilight. only the OC's are mine!


	11. Authors Note again

Authors Note!...again...ugh...don't you hate these things? anyway....on with the note....

Hello My Dear Lovely and wonderful readers, it is I! IfIShouldStay!

So Listen, life's been sort of crazy the past few months. My Parents split and so my mom and I are moving in a week or so. and I just really haven't had the time or the inspiration to work on this story...or any of my story's for that matter. but sometime next month I'll try to sit down and work on a new chapter! but it still may be some time (hopefully not vary long) before I get the chapter posted. so just watch for it, hopefully I can update soon! I'm really sorry that its taking so long!!

Thanks to those who have stayed with this story! you guys are great, and you get some internet cookies! Yay for you!

Thanks again!

IfIShouldStay


	12. Author's Note: An Update

**Hello my Dears.....Bad news...**

**I don't think I will be updating any time soon. I am all out of ideas. And I did something REALLY stupid and I'm now dealing with the consequences, and will be for some time.**

**If anyone would like to take over one of my stories please email I and I will tell you what little ideas I even have.**

**The only story I would like to finish would be my star, seeing as it is a story that I have want to write for a very long time. So I will most likely end up re-writing it if I ever have time. As for Truth and Family, the plot on both stories are so over used that I just can't write them anymore, but if anyone wishes to adopt them, please let me know, either by Email (Sharayahlm Hotmail . com) or a PM her on the site.**

**I am very sorry about this. Thank you to EVERYONE who stuck with my stories and me, and EVERYONE who took time to review or favorite and Alert my stories! You are all so great!**

**I have been trying to write both Family and Truth for YEARS and should have given up a long time ago, but didn't want to give up. But I sort of have to now. With no more ideas of where to go with the stories and now with my little problem (lol sounds like Moony's "Furry Little Problem") I don't think I can keep writing family and truth.**

**Again, thanks to everyone and to my lovely beta, Dreamstallion33, who I owe so much thanks for all her help with my bad writing!**

**I'll try and keep you all updated if someone adopts one of the stories or if I start re-writing My star (which needs a new name!) again, let me know if you wish to take over one of the stories. **

**Always, **

**Sharayah A.K.A. iFiShOuLdStAy**


End file.
